ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Buck Douglas on Japanese Television
Before his role as a new character in Fireman Sam: Alien Alert, Buck Douglas either has been mentioned or seen on Japanese television, but don't be fooled. It's only for the Dream World. He first started out being mentioned on Nippon TV. While promoting for the release of the 1984 TV film Little Green Men from Mars, they turned off the power of television screens, due to "Dr. Traumatize and his henchmen, Ghost-kun and Buck Douglas, taking over Japan". The power went back on at 3:00 in the morning. in 2000, TV Asahi was broadcasting an episode of Doraemon. During the episode, the TV station decided to make a joke where Buck Douglas hacked into the program by interuppting the program and broadcasting a big threat from Buck Douglas. Buck Douglas warned the viewers that he will "take over Japan and destroy lots of people who are outside!" He then continues his warning by telling the viewers to "stay inside your homes! Do not ever come outside! Terror will NEVER END!!!" while doing an evil laugh and ending the broadcast, thus resuming Doraemon. from 2000-2003, Buck Douglas became the "evil" mascot of Nippon TV, letting the TV station make a joke that Buck Douglas controls the station. During anime programs, Buck Douglas interrups the programming and makes threats to viewers that he will "make viewers in Japan miserable!" and warns them to "not go outside!!! Stay in your homes!!! This Japanese takeover will never end!!!" At midnight, during the 2003 broadcast of My Neighbor Totoro, Nippon TV made a joke that Buck Douglas hacked into the TV station. They broadcasted an animated threat from Buck Douglas. He says this to the viewers: "So, are you enjoying the movie? Yes? Well, this is the wrong time! I've hired a South Korean army to destroy Japan!!! You guys will be miserable and sad forever!!!" He then does an evil laugh. After that, Buck Douglas broadcasted footage of terror attacks in Japan, battles from rival countries against Japan, and of course, the destruction of Pearl Harbor. He then comes on screen and does a Japanese rude gesture to the viewers before snapping his fingers, ending the gruesome live-action footage against Japan. He then says one final thing to the viewers before he ends the interruption broadcast, returning to Nippon TV's broadcast of My Neighbor Totoro: "Ahh, I see you crying and screaming in horror! I LOVE hearing the sounds of Japanese men, women, and children screaming and crying while seeing this! You guys deserve grief, pain, and destruction! Now's the time to say bye-bye to your beloved Japan!!! YOU ARE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!" A day after the broadcast, lots of Japanese viewers sent complaints to Nippon TV, saying that they can't stand the station's animated mascot due to him being "rude, nasty, racist, and anti-Japanese" and he's "a bad influence to children". In response, Nippon TV sadly fired their animated mascot and apologized for all the 4 years of terror from Buck Douglas. They then hired a nicer animated mascot, a green pig named Nippon, who stayed on air until they changed their logo. Category:Japanese mascots Category:Nippon TV Category:Broadcast Signal Intrusions Category:Jokes Category:Fireman Sam Category:Buck Douglas